Sequestration
by Drakhus Von Carstein
Summary: Le colonel Roy Mustang ce fait enlevé par des soldats ennemie, commence pour lui une longue descente au enfer... Royai, présence de torture physique et psychologique
1. Chapter 1

Séquestration.

_Central City, lieu : Inconnue._

Le réveil du colonel Mustang, ne fut pas comment dire… doux. Au contraire, lui qui était habitué au déclic significatif d'une arme a feu a qui on ôtait son cran de sureté. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, sa chère première lieutenant ne l'aurais jetée dans une pièce sombre, a peine éclairé par une ampoule crasseuse dans le couloir.

Le militaire ce redressa pour ce retrouver face a deux personne, qui s'écartèrent pour laissez la place a une autre qui portait un uniforme rouge sang, avec posez sur ses épaule un manteau beige. Il reconnue immédiatement que l'homme faisait partit de l'armée d'Aerugos.

« -Puis je savoir, pourquoi je suis ici, demanda calmement mais avec fermeté Mustang

-Bien entendue, colonel Mustang, répondis l'homme en uniforme, vous êtes invitée dans notre palace cinq étoile, pour une durée indéterminé.

-Oh… j'aurais au moins droit a un massage, demanda avec sarcasme l'Amestriens.

L'un des hommes, lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, Roy ce tordis de douleur. Le soldat le saisit par sa crinière noir pour le soulever du sol, prêt a lui administré un crochet.

-Suffit, sergent Orlan, cingla la voix du soldat.

-Bien colonel Claudius.

Assez de plaisanterie, dit le colonel en ce mettant a la hauteur de son alter égo. Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes la non ?

A vrai dire, non, mentit Roy.

Roy savait que ses ravisseur allait le torturez, tout comme il savait pourquoi on l'avait kidnappé. Mais le colonel Mustang était quelqu'un d'orgueilleux.

-Oh que si, vous savez parfaitement pourquoi vous êtes ici.

Il fit une petite pause avant de continuer.

-Si je vous dis « Opération Vendetta » Sa vous dit quelque chose Colonel Mustang ?

Bien sur que sa disait quelque chose au soldat d'Amestris. C'était le nom donnez a un plan d'envahissement que les Aerugolais préparait depuis plus de trois ans maintenant. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que les Aerugolais envoi quelqu'un le récupéré.

-Non, répondis Roy, même si il savait qu'il allait risquée un mauvais quart d'heure par après.

-Oh… mais je pense que la mémoire vous reviendras après quelque séance de… massage.

Ses deux hommes de main ricanèrent

-Allez, je ne suis pas un mauvais bougre, annonça l'homme, je vous laisse une heure pour réfléchir

Et sur ces mots, les trois soldats laissèrent seul Roy. Celui-ci s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans sa minuscule cellule. Il avait les mains libre c'était déjà sa. Il tenta de ce rappelez comment il avait pu ce faire prendre aussi facilement.

Hier soir le Flame Alchemist était rentré plus tard que prévue a cause de certain rapport, que le lieutenant Hawkeye lui avait rapporté une demi heure avant la fin de son service. Bien entendue, il n'avait pas apprécié, loin de ça, il c'était même disputé avec Riza.

Mais au bout du compte il avait tout de même fait son boulot. Puis il était rentré chez lui, puis plus rien. A par une douleur violente à l'arrière du crâne.

Bon, il ce souvenait de ce qu'il pouvait ce souvenir, c'était déjà ça de gagné. On lui avait retirez sa veste ainsi que son arme de service. Mais il lui restait encore ses gant, enfin ce qu'il en restait, le cercle de transmutation avait été tailladé. Il n'avait donc aucun moyen de s'échappée.

Avec un soupir résigné, Roy considéra un instant ses choix. Soit il avouai ou ce trouvait le dossier, soit il restait muet comme une tombe et il allait ce faire torturer.

_Qu'elle choix sibyllins_, ne put s'empêcher de pensez le gradée.

Son choix allait être rapide, il ne dirait rien. Roy Mustang avait beaucoup de défauts, mais ce n'était pas un traitre. Avec un peu de chance, ses bourreaux serait des amateurs et le tuerais rapidement.

_Central City, lieu : QG de Central, bureau du colonel Mustang._

Roy n'étais toujours pas arrivée et il était presque midi. Au début la jolie blonde, fulminait que son supérieur mais néanmoins amis, soit encore en retard. Mais peu a peu sa colère avait laissez la place a l'inquiétude.

Jamais son colonel, n'avait été aussi en retard. Et même le reste de ses subordonnés commençait a s'inquiété.

-Je suis sur que le colonel a fait la java la nuit dernière, plaisanta Havoc.

-Sa m'étonnerais, Lieutenant Havoc, dit sèchement Riza a qui l'inquiétude pour sont supérieur rendait grincheuse. Le colonel n'est pas du genre a ne pas venir au boulot, sans prévenir d'avance.

-Peut être que le colonel Mustang, a prévenue l'accueil, suggéra timidement le sergent Falman.

-Peut être, allez voir, ordonna la jeune femme.

Le vieux ne ce fit pas prier deux fois et sortit directement du bureau. Pendant ce temps, Riza ce remit à continuer à relire les rapports. Mais ni sa tête, ni son cœur n'y était. Elle s'inquiétait bien trop pour lui.

Elle c'était juré de le suivre jusqu'en enfer si il le fallait. Ils ce connaissaient depuis bientôt 15 ans, d'abord en tant qu'ami, puis en tant que soldats. Parfois elle ce souvenait avec nostalgie, des bons moments passez ensemble, quand ils étaient encore tout les deux innocents, avant qu'Ishbal ne les transforme en machine à tuer.

Mais Riza fut stoppé par l'entrée de Falman. Mais celui-ci n'était pas seul. Avec lui ce trouvait le général Grumman, le grand père de Riza. Bien qu'elle aurai voulu le saluer comme toute petite fille l'aurai fait avec son grand père, elle du ce résoudre a ce levée et a ce mètre au garde a vous.

-Repos, soldats.

La voix de son grand père était tendus, ce qui ne manqua pas d'inquiété Riza.

-General ? Commença Riza.

-J'ai entendu dire que le colonel Mustang n'était pas venue aujourd'hui ? Dit alors Grumman.

-Oui, répondit Riza avant de rajouté, mon général.

-Nous avons reçut un coup de fil, de la voisine du colonel, dit alors Grumman.

Son grand père commençait a jouer avec ses doigt et a réfléchir, comme si il cherchait ses mots.

-J'ai envoyé une équipe enquêté. L'intérieur était saccagé, comme si on avait voulut fouiller. Je crains que le colonel Roy Mustang, ce soit fait enlevé.

Riza s'écroula sur sa chaise, sous le choc, on avait enlevé son colonel, son Roy. Qui ? Qui avait osé faire sa.

-Et on sait qui a fait ça ? Repris Riza d'une voix blanche.

-Oui… mais c'est classé secret défense. Avant que Riza ne s'énerve le vieux vétéran rajouta, mais puisque vous êtes en charge de l'enquête dès maintenant. Je peux vous le dire.

_Dans qu'elle petrin, c'est encore fourré Roy ?_

-Ceux qui on enlevée le colonel, ce trouve être des soldats d'Aerugos. En fait, moi et les membres du haut conseil, avons donnez au colonel de récupère un dossier top secret de l'armée d'Aerugos, le « Projet Vendetta ».

-Qu'est ce c'est général, demanda Havoc.

-C'est le plan d'invasion d'Amestris. Si Mustang ne vous avait pas prévenue, c'était sous mes propres ordres, il ne voulait pas vous mettre en danger inutilement.

C'était bien le genre du colonel, d'agir dans l'ombre pour ce genre de chose, même si Riza le prenait pour un manque de confiance.

Le colonel, a bien entendu réussis, pas plus tard que hier, il est venue me rapporter le dossier. Et je crains, que Roy ne ce soit fait enlevée a cause de cela.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre deux.

_Central City, lieu : inconnu._

L'heure était dépassée, et le colonel Claudius était revenu. Bien entendu le colonel Mustang refusa de lui dire quoi que ce soit.

-Êtes vous sur ? Demanda l'Aerugolais.

-Certain, répondit Mustang une lueur de fierté et de détermination dans les yeux.

-Vous m'en voyez navré, répondit sincèrement le militaire. N'y voyez rien de personnel mais les ordres sont les ordres. Emmenez-le, dit-il faisant signe a deux soldats.

Oui les ordres étaient les ordres, ils étaient tous les deux des hommes d'honneur, Roy n'aurait pas hésité à faire pareil pour son pays, pensa t'il en ce faisant trainer par les épaules en dehors de sa cellule.

Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles il se fit trainer par les deux gorilles, l'alchimiste se retrouva dans une salle vide. Alors c'était là qu'il allait se faire torturer.

Son homologue s'était posé sur un siège et détaillait Roy qui s'était relevé pour faire face à ses tortionnaires. Le colonel de l'armée d'Aerugos soupira discrètement, il respectait ce genre d'homme, en d'autre temps et en d'autre lieu ils auraient pu être amis.

-Colonel, je vous repose une dernière fois la question, êtes vous sûr de ne pas vouloir me dire ce que vous savez ?

-Toujours pas colonel Claudius.

Le militaire poussa un soupir avant de faire signe au deux colosses de commencer.

Pour Roy ce fut le début d'un long moment.

Avant que le pauvre soldat n'ait pu se défendre, un puissant coup de poing alla s'écraser sur sa mâchoire. Par fierté Roy retint un grognement de douleur. L'un de ses bourreaux le souleva du sol, pour le diriger, à coups de poing dans le ventre, vers une chaise.

Sans douceur, Roy s'assis sur la chaise. On attacha ses mains derrière son dos. Et sa séance de « massage » continua. D'abord se furent des coups de poing qui plurent sur son visage.

-Alors colonel ? Demanda Claudius.

A l'école d'officier, on apprenait que lors des moments de torture, on ne devait pas se concentrer sur ce qu'on ne devait pas dire, mais plutôt sur ce qu'on pouvait dire. Et puis c'était aussi un moyen de se foutre de la gueule de ces imbéciles.

-C'est une belle journée, qui s'achève là , chantonna Roy.

Les trois personnes dans la pièce dévisagèrent Roy qui continuait a à chanter cette stupide chansonnette. Le colonel Claudius, eut un élan de respect pour le colonel Mustang. Jamais un homme torturé ne s'était mis a chanté à chanter. Et encore moins à se foutre de leurs gueules, au vu du regard moqueur que lui jetait le soldat.

-Ta gueule, cria l'un des hommes en décochant un coup de poing qui brisa le nez de Roy.

Rapidement le gout métallique du sang envahi la bouche de Roy. Il avait mal, mais il continua tout de même à chanter encore plus fort. Ce que ses bourreaux n'apprécièrent pas. Et la séance de boxe reprit après qu'un soldat excédé lui envoya un coup de poing dans son visage.

Roy souffrait, il avait perdu la notion du temps, pour il lui semblait que ça faisait des heures qu'on le torturait. Il avait eu droit à tout ce qu'on pouvait faire a mains nues. Ses deux tortionnaires, avaient quitté la pièce, sans doute pour aller chercher un instrument de torture, laissant Roy seul dans la pièce avec le colonel Claudius.

Celui-ci regardait le colonel, avec respect, ça allait être dur de faire parler le jeune homme. Ça faisait une heure qu'il se faisait passer à tabac par ses deux subordonnés, mais il n'avait toujours pas parler. Au contraire il n'avait fait que chanter, de moins en moins fort, mais il continuait.

L'Aerugolais détailla le visage de Roy, on lui avait cassez le nez, son arcade saignait abondamment. Son visage pâle avait prit une couleur violacée sous les coups. Pourtant il n'avait pas crié de douleur, non, il n'avait fait que chanter.

-Vous êtes toujours sûr de ne rien vouloir dire colonel Mustang ?

Ledit colonel arrêta de fredonner pour tourner son regard sombre vers Claudius qui comprit la réponse avant même qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche tant son regard brulait de détermination.

-Non, dit le soldat de sa voix grave.

Les deux soldats revinrent dans la salle avec plusieurs objets, que Roy reconnut; des rasoirs. Il allait avoir mal, très, très mal. Cependant il ne leur montra pas qu'il avait eux peur.

-Vous êtes de retour ? Je croyais que j'allais finir par m'endormir ! Dit alors Roy, insolent jusqu'à bout avec ses tourmenteurs.

Ceux-ci lui jetèrent un regard sidéré. Jamais personne ne leur avait fait ce coup là. Personne.

Deux heures plus tard, Roy fut trainé dans sa cellule. Il était dans un état semi comateux. L'endroit où il avait été attaché était recouvert de sang. Mais il n'avait toujours pas parlé.

Le colonel Claudius regardait le colonel se faire tirer par ses deux hommes. Il avait mis fin à la séance de torture. A chaque homme il y avait un point de non retour, où la douleur physique n'était plus rien, ou parler ne servait plus à rien. Et une fois ce point de non retour atteint, il était inutile de continuer, il ne parlerait plus du tout.

Le colonel Mustang avait été passé à tabac, son torse avait été lacéré au rasoir, mais il n'avait pas cessé de les défier du regard. Et il n'avait pas hurlez non plus. A chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche s'était pour chanter.

Oui, c'était vraiment dommage qu'ils doivent briser cet homme, ce se dit le colonel Claudius. Il allait devoir trouver autre chose pour le faire parler.

Roy reprit connaissance lorsqu'on le déposa dans sa cellule. Avec une grimace de douleur il se redressa et s'adossa contre le mur. En face lui on avait disposé un miroir, torture psychologique, se dit Roy. Ils voulaient le faire craquer en lui montrant son corps meurtri.

Ses ces enfoirés ne l'avaient pas loupé, son arcade était éclaté, son nez brisé, et ses lèvres gonflée à cause des coups. Son torse avait reçu plusieurs coups de rasoir et sa chemise qui était bleu au départ, était tachée de sang.

Roy se retourna et ses pensées allèrent rejoindre une jolie blonde.

_Centrale City, lieu : Maison du Colonel Mustang._

C'était un vrai champ de bataille, tout était par terre, les livres, les meubles, tout. Les ravisseur du colonel avait été méticuleux, ils avaient fouillé chaque pièces pièce méticuleusement. Heureusement que Riza se trouvait au bureau, le générale Grumman l'ayant retenue.

Havoc espérait de tout son cœur que le colonel ne se fasse pas tuer. Même si il lui avait piqué plusieurs petites copines, son supérieur lui avait plusieurs fois sauvé la vie. Et il en était de même pour tout le monde dans l'équipe.

On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait sur le colonel, mais jamais il n'avait abandonné un de ses hommes sur le champ de batailles. Et ils feront tout ce qu'ils pourront pour le retrouver sain et sauf.

-Lieutenant Havoc ?

C'était Breda, lui aussi affichait une mine inquiète

-Oui Breda ?

-On a rien retrouvé qui pourrait nous indiquer où ces connards ont emmené le colonel.

-Hawkeye va pas être contente, dit alors Havoc.

Lui et les autres avaient déjà remarqué que leurs deux supérieurs étaient très proches. Et à part pour eux, qui l'ignoraient, il n'y avait pas de doute qu'ils étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre.

En sortant de la maison de leur colonel, ils rencontrèrent le major Armstrong et le sergent Fuery.

-Nous avons pu avoir le portrait de l'un des ravisseurs, dit le petit sergent.

-Oui, je l'ai dessiné en plusieurs exemplaires, répondit alors le colosse, en tendant plusieurs feuilles au fumeur.

Dans le bureau du colonel, Riza ce se tenait la tête entre les mains, son grand père a à coté d'elle tentait bon grès mal grès de la consoler, mais a à chaque instant les larmes menaçaient de couler.

-Il ne me fait plus confiance, ne cessait de répéter la jeune femme, bouleversée par la disparition de son ami.

-Non, lui redit patiemment son grand père, il ne voulait pas que tu risque ta vie plus que nécessaire.

-Oui et voila le résultat, cria la blonde, il s'est fait kidnapper !

-Calme toi, j'ai demande a Hugues de trouver des informations sur les mouvements de troupe à la frontière, nous serons vite au courant de qui a put faire ça.

-J'espère grand père, j'espère.

Ça faisait maintenant pratiquement 18h que son beau colonel avait disparu. Elle espérait qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Elle tenait tellement à lui, la belle blonde ne supporterait pas de le perdre.

Les cinq militaires débarquèrent dans le bureau peu de temps après.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose, demanda Riza d'entrée.

-On a juste un portrait de l'un des ravisseurs, marmonna Havoc en lui donnant une feuille.

Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais c'était déjà un début.

-D'après les voisins, continua Fuery, ce type rodait assez souvent dans le coin depuis trois jours environs.

-Comparez sa photo avec celles des prisonniers de guerre, ordonna l'œil de faucon. Peu être que nous pourrons avoir un nom.

- Excusez-moi, dit alors une voix,

-Lieutenant-colonel Hugues, saluèrent tous les milliaires présents dans la salle.

-Vous avez des renseignements lieutenant colonel, demanda le vieux général.

-Oui, dit le père de famille, en sortant de sous son épaule un dossier. D'abord, aucun mouvement de troupe n'a été détecté à la frontière, annonça Maes. Par contre plusieurs témoins ont vu un groupe d'hommes mené par un colonel Aerugolais, le colonel Claudius.

C'est déjà ça, où les a-t-on vu pour la dernière fois, demanda Riza.

Et bien, j'ai fait mon enquête parmi nos réseaux et il semblerait que le colonel, soit en ville. On aurait vu son lieutenant plusieurs fois dans les parages du quartier des Roses.

Génial un des quartiers les plus mal famés de Central, se dit alors Riza.

-Nous allons commencer les recherches là-bas, dit alors Grumman. Havoc, Breda et Falman, renseignez vous discrètement. Fuery, Armstrong, et vous Hughes, enquêtez dans les milieux des trafiquants d'armes. Lieutenant vous coordonnez les troupes sur le terrain, contactez moi dès que vous avez du nouveau. Moi je me chargerais, de faire en sorte que l'on vous octroie une unité pour vous aider.

Alors que tous les militaires se dirigeaient versi sortie, Havoc se tourna vers sa supérieurs et sortit un objet métallique de sa poche.

-C'est la montre du colonel, expliqua Havoc, Je crois qu'il préférait que ce soit vous qui l'ayez.

-Merci Jean, murmura Riza, en prenant le symbole de son statut d'alchimiste d'état, et aussi l'objet auquel il tenait le plus.

Plusieurs fois, elle avait remarqué que lorsque ça n'allait pas, il regardait la montre pour se redonner du courage. Jamais elle n'avait osé demander ce qu'il y avait dedans. Mais à présent la curiosité l'emporta et elle l'ouvrit.

En découvrant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur elle écarquilla les yeux. C'était une photo, mais pas n'importe laquelle. C'était une photo, d'eux. Une photo ou où Riza se trouvait sur les genoux et dans les bras de Roy, tout les deux souriants et heureux, c'était avant qu'il ne s'enrôle dans l'armée et qu'elle le suive.

La vue de la photo finit de l'achever, elle se mit à pleurer. Les larmes retenues depuis si longtemps tombèrent. Alors c'était elle qu'il regardait, elle qui lui permettait d'avancer, elle qui lui redonnait courage ?

C'était une raison de plus pour le retrouver en bonne santé et de tirer tout sa ça au clair. Armée d'une détermination nouvelle elle se dirigea vers le quartier des roses.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre trois Séquestration.

_Central City lieu : Quelque part près du quartier des Roses._

Le regard vide, Roy regardait la flamme du chalumeau chauffer à blanc le bout métallique d'un tournevis que ses deux bourreaux avaient rapporté. Résigné il regardait le morceau de métal devenir rouge à force d'être chauffé.

Près de lui le colonel Claudius détaillait son homologue, celui-ci l'impressionnait au plus haut point. Jamais un homme n'avait résisté aussi longtemps aux séances de tortures des cousins Sufering.

Ça faisait maintenant deux jours que Mustang subissait torture sur torture, mais sans vouloir lâcher le moindre morceau. Sa détermination semblait inébranlable. Mais le temps commençait à manquer à Claudius.

On avait essayé sur lui toute les tortures physiques qu'ils pouvaient se permettre. On lui avait brisé tous les doigts de la main droite, on lui avait tailladé la peau de son torse jusqu'à ce qu'il n est plus de morceau de peau, ils étaient allé jusqu'à lui électrocuter le dos, mais rien n'y faisait.

Le colonel semblait avoir une détermination et une loyauté sans faille. Si la séance de torture d'aujourd'hui ne donnait toujours rien il lui restait encore l'option psychologique. En fouillant dans les affaires du soldat, il avait découvert qu'il était très attaché son premier lieutenant. Il pourra peut être jouer sur ça.

Avec résignation Roy regarda son bourreau s'avancer avec le morceau de fer chaud, qu'il agitait devant le visage tuméfié du soldat, mais celui n'accorda qu'un vague regard à l'instrument de torture.

Mais lorsque la chaleur du fer se mit à consumer son pantalon, Roy ne put s'empêcher de pousser un grognement de douleur, mais il s'efforça de le réprimer. Il n'était pas orgueilleux pour rien.

Après dix minutes de brulure sur sa cuisse, l'homme retira son outil. Les yeux mi-clos à cause de la douleur, il vit que Claudius s'était avancé devant, il se tenait juste à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Et bien colonel ? Refusez-vous encore de parler? Demanda le colonel Aerugolais.

-Je… parlerai… pas, murmura l'entêté de sa voix hachée et éraillée.

-Et bien, je crois que si la douleur physique ne marche pas sur vous, nous allons, faire preuve d'un peu plus d'imagination.

Le colonel sortit une petite photo, que Roy reconnut immédiatement, c'était la photo de Riza qu'il avait dans son porte feuille.

-Cette jeune femme n'a pas eu autant de résistance que vous, expliqua sournoisement Claudius.

Soudain le regard vide, se ralluma, mais ce n'était pas une flamme de détermination qui brulait dans l'âtre sombre que formaient ses iris. Non, c'était un éclat de haine si intense, que Claudius prit peur l'espace d'un instant. Et il ne pût éviter le coup de boule que lui flanqua le colonel Mustang.

-Maudit fils de pute, si vous lui avez fait le moindre mal je vous tuerais tous autant que vous êtes, hurla le colonel au summum de la colère.

Tout en les insultant copieusement, le colonel se mit à se débattre avec violence, rouvrant toute ses blessures, sans que la douleur ne l'affecte pour autant. Pour le calmer John Sufering lui flanqua son plus puissant coup de pied dans le ventre, ce qui envoya Roy voler contre le mur, tout en toussant du sang. Il se mit à les insulter, avant de tomber dans l'inconscience la tête la première, il s'étala par terre.

Lorsque Roy reprit conscience, il vit qu'on l'avait à nouveau transporté dans sa cellule, en se débattant comme un forcené il s'était ré ouvert ses plaies et à présent la douleur se faisait plus forte.

Mais ce qui fit le plus mal a Roy, était la veste bleue qui dégageait un parfum qu'il adorait particulièrement. C'était celui de Riza, le parfum qui sentait bon la vanille, celui pour lequel il ne manquait jamais une occasion de la sentir.

Avec difficulté il rampat vers la veste. Et lorsqu'il vit les tâches de sang qui maculait la veste, il poussa un cri de désespoir. Tout en serrant la veste contre lui, il se mit à pleurer.

Son amie, sa confidente, son bras droit, son amour était partie à cause de lui. Jamais plus il ne sentirait son doux parfum, plus jamais il ne pourra lui avouez avouer que la seul femme qui avait fait battre son cœur c'était elle et qu'il ne pourra plus la prendre dans ses bras. Jamais il ne reverrait son ange. Plus jamais elle ne le réveillerait avec son arme pendant qu'il dormait au boulot et ne lui faucherait plus les jambes en le traitant d'impuissant alors qu'il voulait se battre avec son alchimie par temps de pluie.

Tout ça, à cause de lui et d'eux. Ils lui avaient pris sa raison de vivre, la raison pour laquelle il avait voulu faire changer le monde. La personne qui lui redonnait courage lorsqu'il en avait besoin. C'est avec une nouvelle détermination que Roy regarda ses bourreaux s'approcher de lui, et c'est avec un regard flamboyant de haine que quelques instants plus tard il regarda Claudius.

Celui-ci dans sa longue carrière de militaire avait vu beaucoup de regards assassins. Mais celui de son prisonnier à cet instant remportait la palme. Il était chargé de haine, de colère et de désespoir. Sans le vouloir, un frisson lui parcourra l'échine.

Mais à présent il avait prévu de faire autre chose que de le roué de coup. Il avait remarqué à quel point Mustang était une personne résistante, maintenant il voulait voir si il résistait encore longtemps avec son nouvel instrument de torture.

Petit à petit un gaz verdâtre emplit la pièce et Claudius et ses hommes sortirent. Tandis que Roy lui commençait à voir ses pire peur réaliser devant lui.

_Central City lieu : Quartier des Roses._

Riza Hawkeye posa son regard flamboyant devant sur la vingtaine de militaires qui fouillaient toutes les maisons du quartier depuis deux jours maintenant. Pour le moment ils avaient fait chou blanc, ce qui ne manquait pas énerver la belle blonde. Toutefois elle savait qu'il était encore en vie, et elle ne perdait pas espoir de le retrouvé retrouver.

Pour le moment ils n'avaient pas trouvé grand-chose, tout au plus quelque caches où des dealers préparaient leur infâme drogue. Mais Riza et les autres ne perdaient pas espoir de le retrouver encore en vie.

Ils avaient installé un QG de proximité dans un petit café, Riza ce se trouvait juste devant la devanture de celui-ci.

-Lieutenant !l'interpella Kain, sortant du bistrot une feuille dans les mains.

-Qui a-t-il sergent ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Je viens de recevoir le rapport du lieutenant-colonel Hughues, expliqua le petit soldat.

-Et, que nous apprend-t-il ?

- Que les ravisseurs du colonel sont au moins une vingtaine d'hommes.

s'ils étaient autant, ils devaient se cacher dans un entrepôt plutôt grand, et qui disposait de sous-sol. Riza poussa un soupir de lassitude et congédia Kain d'un mouvement de la main.

La nuit commençait à tomber et le temps à devenir plus frais, mais quand la jolie jeune femme, voulut mettre sa veste elle fut surprise de ne pas la trouver, pourtant elle l'avait laissé sur une chaise dans le café.

Soudain Riza eu eut une idée, elle avait dressé Black Hayate pour savoir pister les odeurs. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait trouver où les ravisseurs retenaient Roy.

-Lieutenant Havoc, cria t'-elle en direction du soldat blond qui fumait une cigarette tout en surveillant les soldats qui étaient entrain de fouiller des poubelles à la recherche du moindre indice.

-Oui ? Demanda le fumeur en lui faisant le salut militaire.

-J'ai laissé Black Hayate chez Gracia, expliqua Riza à Jean qui voyait où sa supérieure voulait en venir. Pourriez-vous allez le chercher, avec un peu de chance il pourra pistée l'odeur de colonel.

-A vos ordres, lieutenant, dit le blondinet.

Riza regarda le fumeur, se diriger vers sa voiture de fonction afin de récupérer son chien. Elle ne pouvait pas quitter le terrain, avec un peu de chance ils découvriraient un indice.

Mais, au plus grand désespoir de Riza, rien ne vint, et elle dut se résoudre à faire rentrer à la caserne la plupart des soldats. Elle resta donc, pour le moment, seule avec les restes de l'équipe de Mustang ; mais des aboiements qu'elle connaissait très bien, la firent sourire. Avec l'arrivée de Black Hayate les choses allaient peut être changer.

-Viens mon beau, dit alors Riza en caressant Black Hayate. Tu veux bien m'aidez aider à chercher Roy, demanda Riza.

Le chien répondit par un aboiement enthousiaste, prêt à retrouver l'ami de sa maitresse.

Riza, sortit alors la montre de Roy et la fit sentir à son chien.

La réaction du molosse ne se fit pas attendre et il se mit à courir en direction d'une section de bâtiment à l'abandon, que les militaires n'avaient pas encore fouillé.

Black Hayate stoppa sa course juste devant un grand bâtiment, qui servait autrefois à entreposer des produits explosifs de l'armée. Dans la cour, la tireuse d'élite remarqua que plusieurs hommes armés patrouillaient.

Elle avait afin découvert où ces ordures avaient emmené son Roy.

-Lieutenant Havoc, appelez des renforts, dites leur qu'on à découvert où se trouve le colonel.

* * *

**Je tenais a remercier tout ceux qui mon laissez une rewiew, n'hesiter pas a dire ce que vous en avez pensé^^**


End file.
